merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon was born in Camelot to Uther Pendragon and Igraine de Bois. Igraine was barren, and Uther asked the soreceress Nimueh to use her magic so that she would conceive the son he so desperately wanted. However in order for one life to be given another must be taken and as a result Arthur's mother died in childbirth. (Excalibur) Uther is very protective of Arthur and it set on teaching him the way of being a king. However Arthur rarely sees eye-to-eye with his father's policies and beliefs, leading him to challenge him frequently. Profile Series 1 Arthur first met Merlin when he was target practising and bullying the servant carrying the target. Merlin, unaware of who Arthur was, stood up to him. Arthur had Merlin thrown in prison and subsequently into the stocks. They have yet another fight in town where Merlin uses his magic to try and get the better of Arthur. Later at a feast a witch named Mary Collins took the guise of Lady Helen with the intent of killing Arthur. Using his magic Merlin managed to save Arthur and, in return, Uther made Merlin Arthur's servant. (The Dragon's Call) He frequently finds himself under threat one way or another and is, unwittingly, rescued by Merlin on several occasions. These have included drinking a poisoned chalice that was supposedly for Arthur (The Poisoned Chalice) and from being killed by a young sidhe named Sophia after she enchanted him into believing he was in love with her. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur frequently avoided taking blame for things. He allowed Merlin to be sent to the stocks twice when he abandoned his duties to see Sophia and once more when he forced Merlin to lie about where he had been. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur aided other characters when they needed it. He travelled the Forest of Balor to retrieve an antidote when Merlin was poisoned by Nimueh despite the fact he was putting his life in danger and going against his father's orders to let Merlin die. Through his experience he was nearly killed by giant spiders and was locked in the dungeons by his father for disobeying him, only getting the antidote to Merlin through the quick thinking of Gwen. (The Poisoned Chalice) Arthur also spoke out for the druid boy Mordred when he was being pursued by Uther. He later helped Merlin and Morgana sneak Mordred out of Camelot after they were caught the first time and returned him to his people. (The Beginning of the End) When Nimueh brought his uncle Tristan de Bois, "The Black Knight", back to life Arthur attempted twice to challenge him only for the gauntlet to be picked up by Sir Owain and then Sir Pellinore. After Pellinore was killed Arthur threw down his own gauntlet and challenged Tristan. However Uther had Gaius drug Arthur and fought Tristan himself with a sword intended for Arthur given to him by Merlin. (Excalibur) Arthur travelled with Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to Ealdor to aid Merlin's village against a group of bandits let by Kanen and trained the men of the village to fight. However he only let the women fight after he was reproached by Gwen- a moment that sparks their closer involvment. (The Moment of Truth) Camelot was cursed with lack of food and water after Arthur killed a unicorn. He refused to admit that it was his fault and only come to terms with it after he failed the second test, leaving Camelot without food forever. When Merlin asked the keeper of the unicorn, Anhora to give Arthur a second chance he found himself as part of test. When Arthur demonstrated he was willing to give his life for another person the curse was lifted as he proved that he was "pure of heart" like a unicorn. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast and was on the verge of death. While Gwen nursed him back in Camelot Merlin travelled to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Arthur. When Merlin gave Arthur water from the Cup of Life, he recovered, causing a moment where he flirts with Gwen over her words to him while unconscious. When it was revealed that it was Hunith's life that Nimueh took Merlin decided to return to Nimueh to offer his life for hers. Before he leaves he advises Arthur "to learn to listen as well as he fights." (Le Morte d'Arthur) Series 2 Arthur came to believe that the knights of Camelot were allowing him to win and wondered about his own skills. When a jousting tournament was coming up, Arthur decided to disguise himself so no one would go easy on him. He acted like he would be away from Caemlot during the tournament, but in reality he was secretly living with Gwen. During this time, he and Gwen grew closer which ulitmately led to the two sharing a kiss before the final joust, cementing their feelings for each other. Arthur emerged victorious in the tournament. But he later sadly told Gwen that he couldn't be with her because his father wouldn't approve. When Morgana's magic began to reveal itself, Arthur was clueless to what was really going on. Arthur noticed Merlin's constant attempts to comfort Morgana, and came to believe Merlin had fallen in love with her. After Morgana was returned to Camelot from the Druids, Arthur cornered Merlin and, despite the fact that he is in love with Gwen, advised Merlin to stick to girls on his level because Uther would "have his head" for trying to woo Morgana. Gwen was later kidnapped by a group of bandits; they had mistaken her for Morgana and intended to ransom her. Uther refused to do anything, so Arthur and Merlin left on their own. Arthur's behavior aroused Merlin's suspicion, and Arthur eventually confessed that he is in love with Gwen. But he also said that nothing could ever happen between them because his father would never allow it. Merlin said that he could change that when he becomes king, and assured him that Gwen would wait for him if she felt the same way. Arthur and Merlin eventually arrived at the bandits hideout, where they found Gwen and Lancelot (who had attempted to free Gwen) were going to be killed. They managed to stop the attempted execution and freed the two. On the journey back to Camelot, Arthur noticed that Gwen and Lancelot had feelings for each other and became jealous. Lancelot left after he found out about Gwen and Arthur's feelings for each other, deciding that he wouldn't come between them. Despite Lancelot's departure and Gwen's safe return, it is clear that Arthur's heart has been broken. When Uther remarries Arthur tries to be supportive although he is clearly shocked by his fathers hasty nuptials, he tells a doubtful Merlin that Uther is happy and that is all that matters. Merlin is soon falsely accused of theft by the new Queen, Arthur warns him that Uther is after him - giving Merlin time to escape capture. Uther (influenced by his new wife) expresses doubt that Arthurs possesses the abilities to be a strong King of Camelot. Arthur is bewildered by his father’s opinions (unaware that Uther has been enchanted) and starts to doubt himself. He disagrees with Uther’s new taxing laws, arguing that the people of Camelot cannot afford it, and will starve if they are forced to pay any more. He gives back peasants tax money in the town, and intervenes when he sees a guard punishing a peasant who hasn’t paid his tax. The people look at him in gratitude and Gwen smiles at him proudly, though he does not spot her in the crowd. He soon goes to Uther and refuses to carry out his orders any more, deeming them unfair. He thinks he can be both King and friend to the citizens of Camelot, and tells Uther that they are servants to Camelot’s people, just as much as Camelot’s people are servants to them. Uther disagrees and Arthur is left confused by Uther’s changed attitude. Arthur is pleasantly surprised when Gwen comes to his private chambers to thank him for his kindness towards the people of Camelot. He opens up to her, allowing her to see his growing doubts over what kind of King he should and could be, thanks to Uther’s unkind words. She disagrees with him and tells him that they both know his doubts are unfounded, she also reassures him when he questions Uther’s love for him. Gwen, sensing his insecurity is open in her admiration and respect for him, she tells him that he has a kind heart and he must never change for anyone. Arthur seems touched by her words, he manages a small smile by the end of their conversation, showing that they have started to regain the closeness they shared before Lancelot came between them. His talk with Gwen is interrupted by Sir Leon who brings him to his father. Uther tells Arthur he is disinherited. Lady Katrina (his new wife) is now the sole heir to the throne, shocked and upset Arthur storms out. Arthur soon agrees to Merlin’s and Gaius’s plan to bring down the new Queen of Camelot - he initially doubted Merlin, when he was told Katrina was a troll, but now knows the truth and realises that his father has been put under a spell. He drinks a potion that will bring him to the brink of death so that Uther will cry tears of regret over his treatment of Arthur – this is the only way to break the powerful troll magic. They are successful and Arthur kills the troll. He does not hold a grudge against Uther and teases his father about being married to and sleeping in the same bed as a troll. He also thanks Merlin for his help and apologises for not believing him in the first place, they share an awkward half hug/handshake before rushing away from each other in opposite directions embarrassed. Previews from season 2 show Arthur is, at some point, angry enough with his father to attack him with his sword, calling him a liar and a hypocrite. This had led to speculation that Arthur will discover the secret of his birth. Personality At first Arthur is considered a spoiled and self-serving bully. He is described by Gwen as a "rough, tough, save the world type." (The Dragon's Call) He and Merlin began at odds but Arthur quickly became attached to Merlin and values his company despite the fact his opinion of Merlin's competence is originally low. He is very brave and is willing to take risks, such as putting his life at risk to save Merlin (The Poisoned Chalice) and Gwen (Lancelot and Guinevere) will also speak out against what he considers injustice even if it means to defying his father. (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Lancelot et al) He has a great love for the people of Camelot, and is devastated when he realises a curse falls upon them because of his actions. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Arthur has a love-hate relationship with his adopted sister, Morgana, who often teases him as well as tries to advise him. (Valiant, The Gates of Avalon et al) His relationship with Gwen has been difficult and slow burning, Arthur has become very gentle and kind in his dealings with Gwen, he listens to her opinions and doesn't react with anger when she reprimands him (Moment of Truth, The Once and Future Queen) they often argue but he cares about her deeply and they enjoy being together. With Gwen, it becoms clear that despite his faults and hard demeanour, he is capable of deep love, risking his life to save her, against his fathers wishes. He proclaimed to Merlin how thinking about her "hurt" because he knew they could not be together, he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her, he went on to tell Merlin that he cared about her 'more than anybody else' in his life, leaving Merlin shocked at Arthurs' openness, and sadden by his unlucky situation. Arthur is also a lot more caring than he puts across, when it becomes clear the Gwen cares for Lancelot too, he reverts back to his hard demeanour, telling harsh lies and pushing Gwen away, though when she is gone it becomes clear his heart is quite broken. Arthur is very good at hiding his true feelings, carrying out orders that he disagrees with for his father, and even though he is in love with Gwen and has spoken about her passionately in the past, he has never let her know how he feels. She has no idea of the strength of his love, believing that he sees her as little more than a servant. Although he frequently teases Merlin the two of them become very close (though they hide it behind insults and banter) and Arthur is often grateful for his company. (The Labyrinth of Gedref et al) Merlin is also one of the only people (besides Gwen) who can, despite the class divide, repremand Arthur when he's being unfair or tell him truthfully what he is thinking without fear of punishment, even when insulting him (which he does often.) Arthur really trusts and likes Merlin although he has told him that he thinks Merlin is hiding something, which leads him to be a bit suspicious of him sometimes. Abilities Arthur is a capable sword fighter as he has demonstrated on several occasions. (The Dragon's Call et al) He is the champion sword fighter in Camelot (Valiant) and is head of the Knights of Camelot. (Lancelot) He is also shown, one one occasion to be aware when Merlin is putting his life in danger for him. With Merlin able to do the same, it is possible they have some kind of psychic link. Historicity King Arthur is the central figure of the Matter of Britain, a collection of legends concerning the Celtic and legendary history of Great Britain, especially those focused on Arthur and the knights of the Round Table. He was married to Guinevere. The Arthur of historical-legend was born the son of Uther Pendragon and Lady Igraine; he was taken away at birth by Merlin Ambrosius, who became his tutor, and was raised by Ector and his son Kay, who became Arthur's most trusted knights. Arthur only took his rightful place as king after he was given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake (although some adaptions of the tale say Arthur withdrew the sword from a stone). His greatest enemy was his half-sister, Morgan le Fay, who later exposed the betrayal of Arthur's wife Guinevere and Lancelot. Arthur ultimately killed and was killed by Medraut (Mordred), who was altenately his nephew or his son, at the Battle of Camlann in 537 CE. Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Arthur